Only Human
by Nella311
Summary: Humanos AU. Skipper ya sabía que el interrogatorio venía, lo sabía porqué había realizado más de uno en su vida y teniendo en cuenta su reciente misión fallida, que cargaba con una baja especial en el equipo, era inevitable. Encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a recordar como llego ahí. AVISO IMPORTANTE ADELANTO CAPITULO 6.
1. Interrogatorio de Skipper I

**_02/01/2016 SE BUSCA BETA: Hola, estoy buscando Beta reader para esta historia. No creí que lo fuera a necesitar, pero comienzo a ver (a esto del 4/5to capitulo, ya para la fecha) que lo necesitaré. Los capitulos se vuelven cada vez más largos y comienzo a ver pequeños errores que pudieron ser evitados de haber tenido alguien que los leyerá de primera mano. No buscó alguien con mil años en FF de experiencia, pero espero que no sea su primera vez beteando, que tenga una cuenta de email a la cual enviar los capitulos, y que ya haya escrito al menos una historia en el fandom de PoM, porque lo que más quiero es control sobre lo OoC y finalmente lo más importante: disponibilidad y flexibilidad_** (No es la primera vez que trabajo con Betas, por lo que ya tengo una forma más o menos predeterminada para trabajar y espero que eso no sea un problema :c) ** _. Sí quieres ser mi Beta, mandame un PM o dejame un Review, estaré feliz de hablar contigo, desde ya, muchas gracias :)._**

* * *

 ** _Hola, muy buenas. Me presento, mi nombre es Nella y este es mi primer fic en este fandom._**

 ** _La idea vino a cabeza pero solo como un concepto básico, muy vago, solo quería escribir algo como un interrogatorio o entrevista, y bueno, esto salió. Originalmente, ni siquiera esperaba escribir en este fandom, pero en el momento que abrí Word, el capitulo se escribió solo y acabé con un fic para POM/PDM xD._**

 ** _Tengo mi OTP en este fandom, pero no estoy segura de que escriba de ella. Estoy 50-50 de que esto tenga algo de Skipper/Cabo, pero no lo se, depende de uds sí les gusta la historia y me dejan un review diciéndome que quieren un poco de esta pareja._**

 ** _Advertencias: HUMAN AU, muerte de un personaje, sexo, drogas o alcohol. Temas fuertes como la prostitución, guerras, etc. Posible ROMANCE YAOI. La historia tiene personajes canon de la serie de Los_** _ **Pingüinos**_ **_de madagascar, como también de las películas, por lo que puede contener spoilers. OCs entre otras cosas._**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten, y perdón que sea tan tan TAN corto, pero es solo una introducción cortita, de a poco voy a acostumbrarme al ritmo que normalmente tengo de 4500 palabras o más._**

 ** _Sí encuentran que esta un poco OOC, tengan en cuenta que los personajes no comparten la misma historia de antes y también que son humanos, sí aun así, creen que están fuera de personaje, son bienvenidos a dejarme criticas constructivas._**

 ** _Tambien quiero pedirles que le tengan mucho ojo a los títulos de los capítulos que les irán dejando pistas o ubicando en la historia._**

* * *

 _Base central del Servicio Secreto del Reino Unido._

 _Coordenadas: 51°30'26''N 0°07'39''O_

 _Fecha: –/–/2014_

 _Tipo de interrogatorio: A-1. Máxima seguridad._

 _Sujeto: General –––––– Skipper, de la asociación ––––––._

 _Interrogador: –––––– Jones._

* * *

—¿Podría contarnos lo sucedido, señor Skipper?  
El ya sabía que el interrogatorio venía, lo sabía porque había realizado más de uno en su vida y teniendo en cuenta su reciente misión fallida, que cargaba con una baja _especial_ en el equipo, era inevitable. Chasqueo la lengua. Detestaba esos cuartos oscuros y pequeños donde solo una diminuta lampara iluminaba las entrevistas forzosas e involuntarias que se llevaban a cabo a diario bajo su tenue luz.  
Oyó un carraspeo de parte de su interlocutor que le interrumpió su crítica y se recompuso en la silla incomoda y metálica como la mesa que hacia juego frente a él.  
—¿Y bien? — el oficial de pie junto al marco de la puerta volvió a insistir. Llevaba un uniforme militar al igual que Skipper, sólo que este estaba en un obvio mejor estado y no olía ni a sudor ni estaba empolvado. Era normal, después de todo, él no acababa de estar en una misión.  
— Hijo, será mejor que te sientes, esta historia será larga— su voz ronca ordenó mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Tomó una calada profunda y las cenizas restantes fueron a parar al vaso con agua frente a él. Él no necesitaba agua, solo un buen cigarrillo y algo de whisky para obtener la fuerza necesaria para llevar el peso de esa misión en su espalda.  
El joven frente a él miró hacia el espejo de la habitación, preguntando con la mirada a aquellos que observaban el interrogatorio a través del vidrio sí era una buena idea sentarse frente al hombre con cientos de vidas en sus manos ensangrentadas. El permiso se le fue otorgado a través del audífono en su oído izquierdo y avanzó unos pasos hacia la mesa en la cual Skipper se encontraba apoyando su codo mientras fumaba. Al sentarse en la silla, Skipper al fin pudo leer el nombre bordado en la chaqueta del oficial. Jones, leyó. Muy cotidiano.  
— Entonces, chico, ¿Que quieres saber? — sabía la respuesta, pero le gustaba tener el control de la situación. El siempre fue un líder algo egoísta, pero eso nunca evitó que sus hombres sacrificaran sus vidas por él. _Pero cuanto le gustaría cambiar eso._  
— Todo — respondió pero recibió una mirada escéptica que obviamente le decía _"define todo"_. Abrió la carpeta que llevaba en las manos y la hizo resbalar por sobre la mesa para que Skipper la leyera — desde el principio.  
Le dio una última aspiración a su cigarro y lo aplastó en la superficie metálica. Con su mano ya libre tomó la carpeta llena de fotos e información confidencial. Muchos párrafos habían sido censurados. Habían lineas negras en vez de letras, pero para Skipper no era necesario leer para ver de que se trataba, lo sabía todo con sólo ver la foto adjunta. Era un logo dorado con una cinta morada que lo adornaba. Su equipo.  
— Ponte cómodo. Esto tomará un buen tiempo— pronunciaron sus labios ásperos mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, ya tengo el capitulo que sigue listo, solo espero ver la aceptación que tiene este fic a lo largo de la semana para subirlo :).**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	2. Testimonio de Skipper I

**_02/01/2016 SE BUSCA BETA: Hola, estoy buscando Beta reader para esta historia. No creí que lo fuera a necesitar, pero comienzo a ver (a esto del 4/5to capitulo, ya para la fecha) que lo necesitaré. Los capitulos se vuelven cada vez más largos y comienzo a ver pequeños errores que pudieron ser evitados de haber tenido alguien que los leyerá de primera mano. No buscó alguien con mil años en FF de experiencia, pero espero que no sea su primera vez beteando, que tenga una cuenta de email a la cual enviar los capitulos, y que ya haya escribido al menos una historia en el fandom de PoM, porque lo que más quiero es control sobre lo OoC y finalmente lo más importante: disponibilidad y flexibilidad_** (No es la primera vez que trabajo con Betas, por lo que ya tengo una forma más o menos predeterminada para trabajar y espero que eso no sea un problema :c) ** _. Sí quieres ser mi Beta, mandame un PM o dejame un Review, estaré feliz de hablar contigo, desde ya, muchas gracias :)._**

* * *

 **Hola buenas, aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic. Me anime a subirlo gracias al review de KICOLOVERS239.**

 **Este, como dice el titulo, es el testimonio de skipper, o la primera parte de este.**

 **espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Dos años atras._

 _Base central del Servicio Secreto del Reino Unido._

 _Coordenadas: 51°30'26''N 0°07'39''O_

 _Fecha: –/–/2012_

* * *

Subió rápidamente al ascensor y pulsó el botón del tercer piso.

Acalorado, abrió la chaqueta de su uniforme dejando que la brisa fresca del aire acondicionado que se hallaba en el elevador le refrescara el torso cubierto por una camiseta sin mangas de algodón. Su pecho sudoroso se veía contorneado a través de la delgada capa de tela que se interponía entre el aire gélido y su piel. Skipper solo deseaba quitarse cada prenda que cubría su cálido cuerpo. Estuvo muriendo de calor las últimas horas; había sido un vuelo muy largo para llegar a Inglaterra y para joderlo más, sin aire acondicionado.  
Confinado en un pequeño _jet_ de la asociación secreta cuyo nombre "jamás debía ser mencionado" y con el ambiente que cada vez se volvía más caliente, fue toda una odisea. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo en su misión en el Sáhara con Manfredi y Johnson la había pasado tan mal y eso que ambos perdieron la garganta por falta de agua y no hablaron por un mes.

 _¡Demonios, ni cuando fue torturado por unos terroristas se había sentido así!_

Asqueado, se recordó que él era un profesional y volvió a abrochar su chaqueta antes de que la puerta del elevador se abriera. Se despidió mentalmente de su mejor amigo, el aire acondicionado, y dio un paso fuera del elevador. Con sus manos tras su espalda sujetando fuertemente la carpeta con los datos que necesitaba para el momento, se dirigió a paso firme a una de las pequeñas salas que se encontraban en el piso. 3-B, era la que buscaba, avanzó por los pasillos cubiertos de espejos y pintura gris hasta llegar a su destino.

Su misión era simple, reclutar a un nuevo miembro para un proyecto de su asociación que consistía en reunir una brigada de élites para las misiones más peligrosas o de mayor dificultad que, otro agentes, no pudieran completar; obviamente el SS del reino unido se vio interesado en participar del proyecto, al igual que otras agencias y sindicatos. Según lo que leía en los expedientes, él nuevo recluta era un destacado miembro activo del servicio secreto del reino unido. Todo un académico del disfraz y la infiltración. No sabía nada más, el documento que le entregaron parecía un chiste. De lo censurado que estaba, mejor le entregaban quince hojas negras en vez de desperdiciar tanta tinta en ocultar los datos.

A veces se preguntaba de que servía imprimir tantos archivos sí el noventa y nueve por ciento de ellos acababa bajo una capa de plumón negro. ¿Quien se daba el trabajo de hacerlo, de todos modos? ¿y para que le daban tanta información inútil sí un pedazo rasgado de la última página de un cuaderno podía albergar la misma cantidad de datos útiles que las carpetas llegas de papeles inservibles que le entregaban?

Decidió dejar de criticar el sistema y devolvió sus pensamientos al presente. Frente a Skipper se encontraba el salón de conferencias 3-B, y fuera de este, tres asientos del mismo color depresivo que toda la institución. En la silla más cercana a la puerta había un chico que no aparentaba ni madurez ni años. Skipper le ignoró y abrió la puerta de acero inoxidable. Vacío. Entró un poco más la cabeza, quizá del otro lado se encontraba el recluta. Nada.

 _Absolutamente nada._

Enojado, cerró la puerta queriendo dar marcha atrás. Era un mal día para molestarlo. No era como sí hubieran días en los que si, de cualquier forma.

Quizá se equivocó de salón. Si, eso podría ser. Miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de la mirada azul cielo que lo observaba. Era él chico de hace un rato y ahora que lo miraba bien, abrazaba fuertemente un maletín de cuero negro. No era la primera vez que trataba con ingleses, les gustaba escabullirse y el juego de espías. Quizá el muchacho lo debía llevar a la verdadera ubicación del nuevo interno.

—Tu, niño. ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? — llamó la atención del menor, este se disculpó por sus malos modales en un acento puramente británico y accedió a ayudarle en lo que fuera posible — soy el general Skipper, busco a un nuevo recluta y ...  
— _O_ _h,_ ¿S-skipper?, ¿Es realmente usted?— el chico se paró de su asiento sonriente y le dio un apretón de manos forzoso a él hombre que tenía al frente. Skipper gritaba internamente y le rogaba a lo que fuera que estuviera allá arriba en los cielos que ese niñato no fuera quien creía — Me han hablado mucho de usted, señor. No puedo esperar a que comencemos a trabajar juntos

 _Y ahí se fue su fe en Dios._

Su fantasía de un hombre viejo y duro que podría ser un padre para él y enseñarle unos cuantos trucos sucios del espionaje se fueron a la mierda. La mirada dulce e inocente del nuevo cadete aplastó su imaginación. Por más que se intentará convencer de que todo era una broma de los ingleses y su retorcido sentido del humor no se le ocurría una excusa. No era idea de los inocentes ni nada parecido.

 _No, no, no,_ _ **¡No!**_ ¡No, se negaba a creer que el niñato con cara de infante y peinado de One Direction sería su nuevo interno!

Pero es que... _¡mirenlo!_ Era un pingüino con cara de bebé, que así es como Skipper llamaba los vestidos de esmoquin negro y camisa blanca (y sus variaciones, por supuesto). ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿donde estaba el maestro del disfraz que le prometieron? Solo veía a un niño que no había vivido dos carajos en la vida.

Él joven se sentía incómodo siendo observado tan intensamente por su superior. Intimidado por su mirada oscura y la diferencia de casi una cabeza de altura, decidió llamar su nombre. Su apellido adornado por el fuerte acento inglés se escuchó como _"Sargento Skipah"._

Nuevamente se recordó que era un profesional y que supuestamente el chico frente a él también lo era y que su rama de especialización era el disfraz. Aparentar lo que no era. _La esencia de ser un espía_. A lo mejor ahora estaba dando una demostración de sus capacidades aparentando no tener más de dieciséis años. Aunque el peinado de metrosexual le parecía innecesario para Skipper, ¿pero que sabía él? Llevaba el mismo corte militar de toda su vida, quizá parecer una niña era la nueva moda. No lo sabía.

— Bien, hijo, ¿a que te refieres con que te han contado mucho de mi? — corrían rumores de sus hazañas, era normal, pero no era algo bueno, algunos exageraban y otros divulgaban calumnias sin sentido. Era mejor dejarle en claro al niño que él no era un súper héroe, ni tampoco un villano, solo servía a su país.

— Oh, solo algunas historias y rumores — soltó la mano de su superior, y retomó su maletín — pero debo decir que los rumores no le hacen justicia, señor Skipper— algo sonrojado, miró el suelo. De verdad que le recordaba a un niño pequeño conociendo a su súper héroe favorito en su fiesta de cumpleaños — Será todo un honor trabajar con usted.  
Skipper se sintió alagado. El era todo un veterano, pero no era algo de todos los días que alguien quien tenía tan buen registro de misiones ejecutadas a la perfección y un número de bajas tan alto le alagará así.

— También será un honor — fue todo lo que pudo contestar, el no era un hombre de palabras, si no uno de acción. Le gestionó que comenzará a caminar, quería volver al ascensor. Esas paredes gruesas antibalas creaban un horno del edificio — Leí tu expediente. Tienes una alta tasa de éxitos y bajas, lo cual es impresionante, pero, a demás de eso no se ni siquiera tu edad.

— M-muchas gracias, significa bastante viniendo de usted. Y respecto a la edad... _Tengo veintidós años_ — Skipper casi se atraganta. Le doblaba la edad, el tenía unos terribles cuarenta y cuatro años. Se sintió viejo, miró de reojo al chico que tenía a su lado. Era muy pequeño, y joven; parecía frágil, pero eso era bueno, nadie sospecharía de él. Sin embargo, a Skipper le dejó un mal sabor en la boca, que alguien tan joven cargara con tantas vidas. ¡Quien sabe que cosas habrá visto tras lineas enemigas!

— ¿Y... tienes algún nombre? — preguntó al llegar al ascensor, se había cansado de referirse a el como "niño" dentro de su cabeza, cuando era un mayor de edad, sin importar cuanto aparentaba. Era una falta de respeto para alguien tan experimentado. O al menos eso creía Skipper tras convencerse que todo era solo una fachada del chico.

— En el servicio secreto se refieren a mi como "P-1", sí a eso se refiere — no le sorprendía, más de una vez trabajo con algún _"M"_ o _"007"_ , pero este chico iba a ser parte de su equipo permanentemente desde ahora. Necesitaba un nombre para referirse a el, o al menos una palabra.

— Comprendo, ¿pero no tienes un nombre real? Serás parte de un equipo, debe haber algún nombre para llamarte— insistió mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo.

— Es confidencial, y le sugiero que no encienda el cigarrillo aquí — Skipper le miró incrédulo, le había sacado la carta de "es confidencial" y le prohibía fumar. _Dos cosas que lo molestaban._

— ¿Y no tienes algún rango? ¿Algo con que referirme a ti? ¿Un apodo quizás?— continuó con su acción por pura rebeldía infantil y encendió el cigarrillo. A su vez, el joven abrió por primera vez su maletín, lo justo y necesario para entrar la mano y sacar un pequeño cilindro, pero no lo suficientemente para que Skipper viera su interior.

— Grado 1, división I, sector confidencial. Pero me parece...— antes de terminar la frase, abrió el cilindro. Era un paraguas, pequeño, para una sola persona y a Skipper no le pudo parecer más raro— que en su sistema sería Cabo primera clase.

Skipper le seguía mirando extrañado, ¿Para que él paraguas en un elevador?. Su respuesta llegó del cielo, o más bien del techo. El humo proveniente del cigarrillo en su boca había encendido la alarma de incendios y una pequeña ducha comenzó a funcionar empapando al oficial de pies a cabeza. El lado bueno es que ya no tenía calor, el malo es que su cajetilla y carpeta estaban empapadas. Pero no le importaba lo segundo.

— Lo lamento, son muy sensibles— refiriéndose a las alarmas, él cabo segundo se disculpó y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Se lo ofreció a su superior para que se secará el rostro.

— No pasa nada, necesitaba una ducha de cualquier forma— lo que más lamentaba eran sus cigarrillos. _Yolanda_. Esa marca no encontraba en todos lados— Por cierto, Cabo te queda.

El joven de mirada celeste sonrió, mientras compartía un poco de su paraguas, para cubrir inútilmente al oficial del sistema contra incendios de todo el edificio dejando que el agua le cayera a él.

— _¿Cabo?_ ¡me gusta!— sonrió de forma infantil.

Y ambos salieron de la facilidad, empapados.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, estaré ansiosa de leer sus reviews o de ver quien deja un FAV o FOLLOW.**

 **Ciao, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Interrogatorio de Kowalski I

**_02/01/2016 SE BUSCA BETA: Hola, estoy buscando Beta reader para esta historia. No creí que lo fuera a necesitar, pero comienzo a ver (a esto del 4/5to capitulo, ya para la fecha) que lo necesitaré. Los capitulos se vuelven cada vez más largos y comienzo a ver pequeños errores que pudieron ser evitados de haber tenido alguien que los leyerá de primera mano. No buscó alguien con mil años en FF de experiencia, pero espero que no sea su primera vez beteando, que tenga una cuenta de email a la cual enviar los capitulos, y que ya haya escribido al menos una historia en el fandom de PoM, porque lo que más quiero es control sobre lo OoC y finalmente lo más importante: disponibilidad y flexibilidad_** (No es la primera vez que trabajo con Betas, por lo que ya tengo una forma más o menos predeterminada para trabajar y espero que eso no sea un problema :c) ** _. Sí quieres ser mi Beta, mandame un PM o dejame un Review, estaré feliz de hablar contigo, desde ya, muchas gracias :)._**

* * *

 _ **Hola, buenas, aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic.  
Gracias por los reviews y el Follow.**_

 _ **Este capitulo toma lugar un año despues de el Interrogatorio de Skipper y 3 años despues de los sucesos del segundo capitulo; todavia no terminamos con el interrogatorio ni el terstimonio de skipper, pero quiero contar la historia desde distintos puntos de vista y tiempo.**_

 _ **EXPLICACIONES:**_

 ** _SS: SERVICIO SECRETO DEL REINO UNIDO._**

 ** _Ya sin más, disfrunten._**

* * *

 _Base central del Servicio Secreto del Reino Unido._

 _Coordenadas: 51°30'26''N 0°07'39''O_

 _Fecha: –/–/201_ _5_

 _Tipo de interrogatorio: A-_ _3_ _._ _Mediana_ _seguridad._

 _Sujeto:_ _Dr. –––––– Kowalski_ _, de la_ _Organización_ _––––––._

 _Interrogador:_ _Dra._ _Doris ––––––,_ _del Sindicato_ _––––––_ _, división_ _––––––._

* * *

Kowalski miró fijamente la cámara que estaba siendo instalada en la mesa frente a él. El lente apuntaba directamente a su rostro. Pretendían grabar todo su testimonio, lo que el científico encontraba una estupidez, todo lo que necesitaban saber estaba en sus registros y anotaciones. No iba a revelar nada más que no estuviera en las notas del expediente de la misión en cuestión, más porque no había nada que decir, pero también por lealtad al equipo. O eso pensó hasta que su interrogadora cruzó la puerta.

Alta, castaña y bella, Doris les hizo señas para los que instalaban la cámara dejarán el cuarto. La mujer se sentó frente a Kowalski y cruzó las largas y femeninas piernas de tal manera en que él interrogado las pudiera ver. Sus finas manos dejaron una carpeta sobre la mesa y luego ajustaron sus lentes mientras sus codos trataban de hacer sobresalir sus pechos de la camiseta burdeo con encajes que llevaba. A Kowalski le pareció que se esforzaba demasiado por lucir sensual, seguramente coquetear era su técnica de interrogación.

Por más exagerados que fueran sus gestos, Kowalski no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la mujer. Se recriminaba su humanidad, ¿como una mente tan brillante sucumbía ante tales técnicas cliché? La respuesta se hallaba en sus pantalones. Maldita masculinidad y hormonas, ¡cuanto las odiaba en este momento!

— Supongo que sabes porque estás aquí, _Kowalski_. Así que no voy a alargarlo más... — la mujer presionó la cámara e hizo ver que la había apagado, luego llevó su mano al interior de la bata blanca y sacó una pequeña medalla, dorada y de modelo militar adornada con un trozo de cinta purpura. Kowalski la reconoció inmediatamente, representaba a su equipo. ¿De donde la habrá sacado y por que apagó la cámara? — Verás, _Kowalski_ , estoy de tu lado, solo quiero sacarlos de aquí. Soy de sus amigos, aliados sí lo prefieres.

Sonrió y sus labios Borgoña descubrieron sus dientes blancos. Su acento norteamericano de origen neoyorquino , puesto que era de Long island, resaltaba el apellido del científico cada vez que podía, sonaba sensual. Rudo. Salvaje.  
A Kowalski le parecía demasiado sospechoso. No tenía sentido, decidió apegarse al plan original sin importar que tan hermosa Doris le pareciera (o que tan sexy era la entonación resultante de su apellido tras salir de sus labios). Sí había algo que aprendió de Skipper, era a ser un paranoico de mierda. _"Los amigos son solo enemigos que todavía no te han atacado… ¿Un equipo?, es una familia que se apoya sin importar la situación, en las buenas y en las malas"._ Era cierto, no protegía a sus amigos, porque no los tenía. No, cuidaba de su familia, de sus hermanos.

— ¿Y como pretendes hacer eso, Doctora Doris? No eres más que una científica mediocre y este no es tu verdadero sindicato. No debes tener la más mínima autoridad aquí— abrió por primera vez la boca solo para seguirle el juego a la belleza que tenía al frente. Los ojos delineados en negro de la interrogadora parecían algo sorprendidos, probablemente no esperaba esa pregunta ni esa reacción, Kowalski lo notó. Seguramente esperaban que estuviera desesperado por salir de aquel confinamiento hasta el punto de confiar en cualquier persona que pusieran al frente, _como sí ocultara algo;_ pero después de haber convivido con Rico, no importaba que tan tortuosa la temperatura del cuarto fuera o que tanto le negaran comida y agua, ya no había ninguna tortura peor que vivir con ese apestoso _Pseudo Homo sapien_ sin cerebro al que consideraba su _mejor amigo._ La duda y desesperación de la castaña se le hicieron más que obvio. Esto es lo que pasa cuando ocupas a el objeto de deseo del interrogado en vez de un profesional, pensó, en especial cuando el interrogado era él.

— Quiero sacarlos de aquí lo más prontamente posible, se que... Pasaron por un momento difícil — se ajustó los lentes pensando como proseguir, sí quería cumplir su objetivo, la confianza de Kowalski tenía que ganarse — lo comprendo, pero debo saber TODO lo ocurrido si quieres salir de aquí. Sí me eligieron es porque algo de confianza me tienen, ¿No lo crees?

 _"Debes estar bromeando"_ , Kowalski no podía creer que ella aún pensará que se creía su fachada. Podía ver que la medalla que Doris le había mostrado pertenecía a alguien del equipo, estaba enumerada, y sí se eras tan analítico como él científico que tenía frente a ella, podías ver, en números romanos, un cuatro. _Sabía a quien le pertenecía,_ ahora Kowalski se encontraba furioso.

Había caído bajo, usando una placa robada de un miembro que ya no respiraba solo para sacarle información.  
 _ **Ilógico. Inhumano. Inaudito**_ _._ Esos eran unos de los miles de conceptos que a Kowalski le saltaban en la mente de solo pensar que alguien hiciera eso. ¿Que pensaba el SS que ocultaban?. Había pasado ya un año o más y el equipo se había disuelto tras _aquella_ misión. Todos los miembros de la unidad pasaron por un extenso interrogatorio, se supone que ya todo estaba zanjado, ya no había más que hacer. ¿Por que reabrir un caso que ya había quedado en el pasado? ¿Por que revivir un momento tan doloroso para ellos?

—Mira, esto es lo que haremos...— se decidió. Llevo ambas manos a su mentón, como apoyo para su cabeza. Con su voz amarga y colérica continuó, no sin antes darle una mirada fría y oscura como aquella terrible mujer— Contestaré cada pregunta que tengas, te diré todo lo que quieras, pero cuando terminemos, me darás **esa** medalla.

— _Hmm,_ ¿Por que la quieres?, es mía. El SS me la dio — La mujer salió de su personaje y quitó el tono sensual de su voz para volver al perspicaz que siempre conoció Kowalski. Sostenía la medalla cerca de su rostro mate, analizándola, entre los bordes veía aun manchas de lo que pareciera ser la sangre de su antiguo dueño que no fue removida en su momento— Por tu cara parece ser importante, pero... trato hecho.

Kowalski ofreció su mano en un gesto de paz. La castaña sonrió y le sacudió la mano para proceder a abrir la carpeta. Su dedo indicó una foto enntre los documentos adjuntos y con una sonrisa coqueta, propuso:

—Empecemos desde el inicio, ¿Quieres?

* * *

 **Lamento que sea tan corto, pero los "interrogatorios" seran asi, mientras los "testimonios" serán más largos.**

 **Gracias por leer, esperaré ansiosa sus revies/fav/follows, de verdad que son esos pequeños detalles que me hacen querer seguir escribiendo esta historia :3**

 **Ciao c:**


	4. Testimonio de Kowalski I

**_02/01/2016 SE BUSCA BETA: Hola, estoy buscando Beta reader para esta historia. No creí que lo fuera a necesitar, pero comienzo a ver (a esto del 4/5to capitulo, ya para la fecha) que lo necesitaré. Los capitulos se vuelven cada vez más largos y comienzo a ver pequeños errores que pudieron ser evitados de haber tenido alguien que los leyerá de primera mano. No buscó alguien con mil años en FF de experiencia, pero espero que no sea su primera vez beteando, que tenga una cuenta de email a la cual enviar los capitulos, y que ya haya escribido al menos una historia en el fandom de PoM, porque lo que más quiero es control sobre lo OoC y finalmente lo más importante: disponibilidad y flexibilidad_** (No es la primera vez que trabajo con Betas, por lo que ya tengo una forma más o menos predeterminada para trabajar y espero que eso no sea un problema :c) ** _. Sí quieres ser mi Beta, mandame un PM o dejame un Review, estaré feliz de hablar contigo, desde ya, muchas gracias :)._**

* * *

 **Hola buenas, chicos y chicas, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de este fic. Espero que les guste. siento que quedó algo extraño, pero es largo en comparación a mis otros capítulos, Ya me estoy acostumbrando a mi ritmo habitual.**

 **como siempre, muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews, favs y follows. tengo algo importante que decir, pero lo puedo dejar para el final de este capitulo, así que atentos**. **Sí ven algún error, no duden en decírmelo en sus comentarios.**

 **Explicaciones:**

 **marine: rama independiente de la armada/naval de**

 **SS: servicio secreto de Uk.**

 **Intercambio: cuando a conflictos bélicos se refiere, significa una pequeña batalla. En sí, es el "intercambio" de balas, por ejemplo.**

* * *

 _Tres años_ _atrás_

 _Base provisional del pentágono, Estados Unidos de norte América, Washington DC._

 _Coordenadas:_ _38°53'42''N 77°02'12''O_

 _Fecha: -/-/2012_

* * *

Kowalski miraba fijamente al hombre frente a él. Lucía intimidante, fuerte y varonil. Su cabello negro peinado con una gruesa capa de gel dándole un toque desordenado sumado a la cicatriz que recorría su mentón, labios y mejilla, daban como resultado un _look_ de "rebelde sin causa".

Eran completamente distintos, tanto en físico como en personalidades, o eso pudo inferir el científico. Kowalski era bastante alto, no era musculoso, pero tampoco escuálido. Su corte era simple, solo mechones cortos de cabellos lacios y algo canosos que caían sobre su frente. Era aburrido sí se le comparaba con quien le observaba con ojos antipáticos. Él científico decidió perder la mirada en el cuarto en el que estaban, a seguir observando al militar que tenía junto a él.  
Era blanco, pequeño y lleno de luces blancas LED que casi le cegaban. Lo único que contrastaba la blancura de la pieza eran el juego de cuatro sillas y una mesa redonda, todo hecho de acero inoxidable, que brillaban y reflejaban la iluminación de la sala.

Ya, cansado de la vista y con una jaqueca intensa producida por los niveles altos de luz, decidió contemplar nuevamente al oficial que lo acompañaba.  
Llevaba un uniforme militar obviamente estadounidense, y en el respaldo de su asiento, había una mochila con un patrón igual al de su vestimenta. Parecía embelesado con cada objeto del salón, cual cachorrito, pero al poco tiempo perdía el interés y miraba al, antes objeto de su concentración, con cierta apatía.

Tenía unas cuantas placas y medallas, algunas de Afganistán y el medio oriente, tal vez era un marine*. Más allá de eso, Kowalski no sabía nada más. Sí él no le hablaba, mucho menos lo iba a hacer él.

Comenzaba a ahogarse en esa pequeña sala, llevaba esperando a Skipper demasiado tiempo. Sí no fuera porque ya había trabajado con él, probablemente estaría enojado, pero le tenía cierta confianza a aquel sargento.

Lo conoció en Rusia, cerca de su pueblo natal, en Polonia. Su agrupación se encontraban en un laboratorio clandestino, tratando de parar una crisis mundial. Un virus que se propagaba más rápido que un estornudo, producto de un intercambio de armamento bioquímico. La única debilidad del virus era el frío, desaceleraba el proceso que tenía en sus víctimas, pero no lo suficiente como para aislarse en alguno de los polos, no les alcanzaba el tiempo. Fue así como fueron a parar a una zona inhóspita de la gran madre Rusia, en un antiguo edificio usado para la medicina durante la segunda guerra mundial y ahora re-modelado para su nuevo uso.

Lamentable, era que habían organizaciones poderosas con fines contra la humanidad que hubieran dado todo por poner sus manos sobre aquella enfermedad, apodada A-P3-D. Ahí fue donde la afiliación de Skipper entró en el juego. El sargento tenía ordenes de proteger aquel laboratorio y a todos los científicos dentro de este. Allí se encontraban las mentes más brillantes de la química, la biología, la medicina y sus variantes. Había que protegerlas a todo costo, su muerte sería una gran catástrofe en el mundo científico.

Dado que Kowalski era el jefe de la unidad, y Skipper, por su lado, también cumplía un rol de superior, las interacciones entre ellos, eran de esperarse. Se reunían en las mañanas para planificar como procederían durante el resto de la jornada, y en la noche, antes de dormir (cosa que ninguno de los dos llevaba a cabo) intercambiaban información y avances de los sucesos del día. Mas alguna que otra interacción amistosa durante la tarde.

Estuvieron tres semanas en aquel asilo, y solo hubieron un par de altercados menores. Unos cuantos ladrones o saboteadores de la investigación, pero todos fueron neutralizados por Skipper y su escuadrón. Pero el equipo de Kowalski tampoco se quedaba atrás, la cura para el virus estaba casi lista, solo debía de ser probada en humanos. El problema fue que los poco infectados que habían sido parte de la investigación, ya habían muerto o estaban demasiado débiles como para soportar la cura que todavía no estaba completa.

Tendrían que infectar a alguien, y administrarle la vacuna en un periodo de noventa y seis horas, que era lo que se demoraba el virus en afectar el cuerpo del enfermo al cien por ciento y llevarlo a la muerte (en condiciones normales, claro. Pero con cinco grados bajo cero, la bacteria afectaba más lento, pero igual de doloroso). La pregunta era ¿A quien?. El grupo de Kowalski era demasiado importante para la humanidad como para sufrir una pérdida, y ningún soldado querría morir por culpa de un virus y una inyección que todavía no había sido probada en seres humanos, ¡Solo Dios sabía que efectos secundarios tendría!.

Fue entonces que Skipper se ganó el total e incondicional respeto de Kowalski. El sargento decidió sacrificarse por su país y el mundo. Y por más que pensará que había otra opción, Kowalski se quedaba sin tiempo. Decidido, en una de las salas del laboratorio, Skipper fue infectado.

Las primeras dos horas fueron normales, no sentía nada malo en su organismo, sin embargo, tuvo que quedarse en una sala esterilizada solo, y el único que entraba a hacerle compañía era Kowalski en un traje blanco y estéril como la habitación, que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Al cabo de cuatro horas, se encontraba vomitando en el baño de la facilidad todo lo que alguna vez en su estomago se encontró. Se sentía mareado, perdido, cual marinero nauseabundo. Y a las ocho horas, con cincuenta minutos, estaba con fiebre y calambres en cada musculo de su contorneado cuerpo, sentía agonía en vez de sangre atravesando por sus venas. Sudaba mares, podía asegurar que veía a Manfredi y a Johnson al fondo de un oscuro túnel.

Para cuando la mitad de un día había pasado, Kowalski dio la orden de darle la vacuna al sargento, quien se lo agradeció de por vida, ya que originalmente, el plan era tenerlo así durante veinticuatro horas mínimo. Pero su sufrimiento era tal, que fue imposible apegarse a las ordenes iniciales.

Lo bueno era que la medicina había funcionado de manera espléndida, e incluso se le pudo administrar a aquellos que se encontraban al borde de la muerte, sin mayores efectos no deseados. Además, Skipper y Kowalski habían iniciado una pequeña y duradera amistad bajo tales circunstancias.

El lado problemático fue que el sargento Skipper, poco después presentó una fuerte fobia a las agujas e inyecciones. Esto fue fruto de los innumerables estudios de sangre que le siguieron a su recuperación, puesto que se tenían que asegurar de que, el virus, había sido completamente destruido y que no habrían recaídas. Y bueno, puede que a Kowalski se le haya ido la mano con los estudios hemolíticos que se le hicieron al oficial. Pero bueno, él jamás creyó que después desarrollaría un miedo a los dichos instrumentos quirúrgicos. Sus intenciones eran bondadosas, solo quería asegurarse que nada malo estuviera circulando el cuerpo de su nuevo amigo, y quizás algo de interés científico de por medio, pero no había porque revelar lo segundo.

Sus recuerdos fueron detenidos por un carraspeo de parte de el hombre frente a él. Parecía querer llamarle la atención, seguramente estaba aburrido hasta la médula, sí lo que deseaba era iniciar una conversación. Pero Kowalski también lo estaba y no le iba a negar una pequeña charla.

— Perdona mis modales groseros, mi nombre es Andrey, Andrey Kowalski — le extendió la mano en señal de saludo, pero el aludido lo miro algo extrañado, como sí nunca hubieran sido cortés con él. Mas, tras unos segundos de duda, le estrechó la mano y dijo "Rico".

A Kowalski le parecía raro su acento, y eso que solo había pronunciado una palabra corta. Su entonación era extraña sin duda.

— Así que, ¿Rico? ¿eh?— la curiosidad le carcomía el cerebro. Como no podía reconocer su acento no lo sabía, pero deseaba hacerlo — cuéntame algo de ti.

Rico dio una mueca algo extraña. No sabía que responder, le incomodaban las situaciones sociales debido a su problema del habla, por eso mismo es que había decidido entrar a la naval, donde los puños valían más que las palabras. Ahí podía hablar la única lengua que alguna vez aprendió, la violencia.

— Eh… Yo… Marine — Lo dijo como pudo, forzando las cuerdas vocales y moviendo frenéticamente sus manos tratando de señalarse a sí mismo y su uniforme.— tu… _¿'walski? ¿Que ser?_

Fue entonces que le Kowalski lo comprendió, aquel hombre no tenía un acento extraño. No, lo anormal era que no hablaba el idioma a pesar de portar el uniforme del ejercito norteamericano. Sí su memoria no fallaba, era casi un requisito obligatorio hablar ingles para entrar en el ejercito o en cualquier institución bélica de aquel país. Kowalski no se imaginaba en que mundo, Rico, podría pertenecer a alguna rama de los marines.

— Yo soy científico, tengo un doctorado en Física y Química, más específicamente, Fluidodinámica y Bioquímica...— Kowalski siguió hablando de su carrera y vocación, por más que Rico no comprendiera ni una sola palabra que le decía. Solo asentía y se maravillaba con la lista de conocimientos que él poseía. Él solo sabía de bombas y tácticas militares, pero el hombre frente a él comprendía el funcionamiento de todo el universo y lo que se hallaba en su interior. Daría todo por solo poder pronunciar una palabra de más de ocho silabas como lo hacía Kowalski, pero se resigno a guardarlas en el fondo de su mente por sí algún día lo necesitaba, aunque en vista de su trabajo actual, le parecía imposible.

— Uhh~, ¡'walski inteligente! — soltó tan comprensible como su estado, pobre en vocabulario, le permitía. Estaba fascinado con Kowalski, era tan diferente a él. Le llamaba la atención de sobremanera. Le cautivaba en un plano intelectual el como hablaba. La forma en la que pronunciaba cada palabra con suma precisión, marcando todas las acentuaciones de forma correcta. Su dominio del idioma anglo, era inminente. Casi ni se sentía su acento polaco-ruso, ahora olvidado en los confines de su cerebro, pero siempre llevando su lengua materna en el corazón.

Kowalski se pasó la hora hablando, como sí nunca antes le hubieran escuchado, de su campo laboral. Eran pocas la veces en que la gente no se aburría de sus "proezas científicas", como el hombre de ciencia las llamaba, pero Rico parecía sinceramente interesado en la materia, y deseaba que Skipper no llegará nunca, sólo para seguir escuchando de tales historias y sucesos increíbles para la diminuta mente que poseía, cuando de explosivos no se trataba, claro está. Porque él era un genio en su propia facultad.

Rico era casi un profeta de los 'ka-boom'. Quizá no era muy bueno en matemáticas ni en lenguaje, pero sus cálculos rápidos jamás fallaban en su propia materia, la cual era el mundo de los explosivos. La formula patentada a nombre de Rico, era infalible y muy usada (por él mismo). El Boom equivale a la "Fuerza del explosivo" dividiendo al radio de explosión deseado. Por supuesto que esto tenía solo sentido en su cabeza por lo que múltiples veces fue tachado de loco, pero la habilidad innata que poseía para ejercer su pasión de explotar cosas era innegable.  
Era casi artístico como hacía desparecer objetos, lugares y personas de forma estruendosa y psicópata, sin quitarle su fama de "El mejor en armamento bélico" que tenía.

Kowalski parecía haberse olvidado de Skipper, estaba entretenido ilustrando a su compañero en el mundo de la ciencia, su ciencia, mejor dicho. Él se dedicaba a la creación, implementación y desarrollo de armamento para distintas instituciones bélicas a lo largo del mundo, dado que tenía conocimientos de avanzada en mecánica y física, pero a pesar de lo divertido que era crear armas, la mayoría de sus inventos iba a parar a una bóveda del pentágono, debido a que "eran demasiado peligrosas" como para ser ocupadas por cualquier nación del mundo. Era por esto, que la pasión de Kowalski se veía en los laboratorios trabajando para y con la humanidad, ya sea buscando curas o simplemente el mejoramiento del cuerpo humano.

Tal vez no era coincidencia que Skipper los haya citado a ambos. ¿Que pasaba sí juntabas a la mejor de las mentes en desarrollo bélico y a un hombre que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a ejecutar con sus habilidades de marine, sumado a su talento en explosivos, en un mismo lugar? Quizá en ese momento Kowalski no lo supiera, mucho menos Rico, pero ahí se encontraban los que pronto serían el mejor dúo que se pudo jamás crear. Dos personas que se complementadas mutuamente, Rico era el cuerpo, y Kowalski el cerebro. Este último, al fin había encontrado quien se maravillara con sus inventos y tecnología, alguien sin miedo a algo de locura, porque ya estaba loco. Y que además poseía el cuerpo esbelto y fortalecido necesario para la aplicación correcta en el campo de batalla.  
Sin duda, allí se habían conocido dos grandes aliados sin saberlo.

Por otro lado, Skipper se encontraba bajando de su taxi, junto a 'Cabo', como le había bautizado. El vuelo de vuelta a . se había retrasado y tuvo que soportar tiempo extra en el asqueroso avión sin aire acondicionado. Pero le habían prometido arreglarlo en cuanto pudieran. Cabo se encontraba de lo más bien, durante el vuelo, se dedico a mirar por la ventana y dormir. Skipper no pudo entender como no nadaba en sudor a pesar de no sacarse nunca el traje. Quizá era alguna tela especial, o simplemente estaba acostumbrado por culpa del edificio del SS que estaba blindado hasta en los baños.

Entraron en el edificio, Cabo tras su superior porque este tenía la identificación para ingresar, él era meramente un invitado del sargento. Una mujer pelirroja les guió por la edificación hasta llegar a una sala especial para ellos, la cual fue prestada por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos quienes insistieron en que la reunión de este nuevo proyecto se llevará a cabo en su país. A Skipper le daba lo mismo sí se celebraba ahí o en el medio del océano Pacifico, mientras tuviera un espacio físico y seguro para su nuevo equipo, todo estaría bien.

La pelirroja, identificada como la agente Jannet, les abrió la puerta deseándoles un buen día para luego retirarse. Cabo, quien aún se encontraba detrás de su superior, asomó la cabeza con curiosidad de saber quien o quienes se encontraban del otro lado. El SS no le dio mucha información al respecto más allá de que fue el Sargento Skipper quien reclutó los nuevos internos del equipo, excepto a él. Confió en que las personas con las que ahora compartiría fueran de élite como le habían informado y observo el interior del salón. En una mesa de acero se encontraban dos hombres conversando, o más bien uno hablaba y el otro escuchaba atentamente, esto fue hasta que Skipper dio señales de que se encontraban en la sala.

Él primer hombre, el que hablaba demasiado, se paró y saludo a Skipper amistosamente en un apretón de manos mientras que el de cabello despeinado y una cicatriz aterrorizante se lanzó sobre su superior para abrazarle cual hermanos sin verse en años.

— Doctor Kowalski, Cabo mayor Rico, es un gusto verlos de nuevo — correspondió tanto el abrazo como el apretón al mismo tiempo de forma algo incomoda — Es bueno que ambos hayan venido.

— Si, es realmente una maravilla volvernos a encontrar, Skipper — Kowalski soltó su mano tras darse cuenta de la criaturita que estaba tras su nuevo superior. Era el joven Cabo, quien conservaba su traje Armani color negro como su corbata.

— Skkipe', ¿Quien esho'?— el primero en preguntar fue Rico, quien se separo del sargento para mirar a los ojos celestinos que se encontraban mirándolo fijamente. Skipper miró tras de sí y se acordó que todavía no presentaba al joven Cabo.

— Este es...— Iba a continuar pero solo presentarlo como "Cabo" sonaba mal, no era un nombre ni un apodo, solo un rango a secas y sentía que llamarle así iba a sonar siempre poco amistoso — P-1, del Servicio Secreto.

— P-Pueden llamarme "Cabo", no hay problema — El veinteañero se dio cuenta del dilema de Skipper, por lo que su frase parecía sonar más para él que para el par a quien estaba siendo presentado. Estrechó las manos de ambos, tratando de recordar como Skipper los había llamado. "Kowalski" y "Rico", tenían mucha presencia, tanto por el nombre que ambos poseían como por el físico, alto y musculoso, correspondientemente.

Por la forma en la que ambos miraban al Cabo, Skipper supo en que estaban pensando, _él también pensó lo mismo._

— _Parece_ un enclenque escuálido y débil, pero señores, el SS nos envió a uno de sus mejores agentes. Y a pesar de la edad, permitanme decirles que tiene un registro incluso más impresionante que el de nosotros — Skipper les pasó la carpeta con la que andaba cuando llegó a Inglaterra y se las mostró. Parecían impresionados, uno no pensaría que una cara tierna como aquella había llevado a cabo tantas misiones y tenía tal suma de bajas en su manos pequeñas e inexpertas. Lo más impresionante era que no habían trabajos fallidos, solo éxitos. Poseía una menor cantidad de encomiendas, por su puesto, porque aun era joven. Sin embargo y a pesar de que sus superiores poseían mayores registros, ellos si tenías fallos o incumplimientos, mientras que este niño estaba limpio. Impoluto.

 _—_ ¿Con que el SS? ¿Eh?… impresionante _—_ Kowalski lo miraba de arriba abajo, lo examinaba como sí fuera un espécimen raro. Sacaba conclusiones de donde podía con tal de hacerse una idea general de quien era ese chico _—_ Tengo algo de experiencia con ellos, ¿En que rama te especializaste en la academia?

— _Infiltración y asesinato_ _—_ Respondió con simpleza y dulzura en su tono, pero sus palabras sonaban tétricas. Era demasiado natural para él decirlo, ¿Como un "niño tan pequeño" podía decir cosas como esas sin nada de remordimiento, tan inocente? _—_ pero tengo algunos conocimientos básicos en otras áreas.

Rico era el único que lo miraba como un ser humano entre los dos. Él había vivido decenas de horrores y creado otros cientos; al final del día, lo único que quería era sentirse como una persona más, sin ser juzgado, y quizá, ser abrazado, contenido _. Amado._ Fue por esto mismo, que sin detenerse a pensarlo unos segundos, se abalanzó a abrazar al Cabo primera clase. Ni se excusó ni dijo más, solo lo hizo, casi por instinto. Skipper, que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, supo inmediatamente que era su forma de decir "Bienvenido, puedes confiar en mi" sin palabras. El cabo se demoró unos segundos antes de responder de forma afectuosa el gesto del mayor.

 _—_ Bien, dejando las formalidades de lado _—_ Skipper tocio un poco, dándole unos segundos para separarse a Rico y Cabo. Se llevó ambas manos a su cintura gruesa y muscular antes de terminar con una sonrisa, su frase _—_ ¿Porque no nos sentamos mientras les explico para que estamos aquí?

* * *

 **Aw~, amo las interacciones entre Rico y Kowalski, son mi platónico (Rico/cabo también, son como dos hermanitos *abraza sus peluches de los PDM*.**

 **hablando de platónicos, decidí por fin, que habrá Skipper/Cabo, pero sera 98% platónico. ¿a que me refiero? Habrán interacciones y diálogos, o incluso escenas de esta pareja, pero no voy a confirmar nada. Casi no habrá contacto, así físico-físico (excepto por ese 2% que ya tengo planeado como usarlo *risa malvada* les encantará 3)**

 **¿Que les pareció el nombre de Kowalski? ¿Andrey?, ¿sabían que significa "valentía/fuerza" u "hombre valiente y fuerte"?, originalmente pensaba llamarlo "Alek" (defensor de la humanidad) pero no sonaba bien sí le sumabas el apellido, y bueno, así quedó.**

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto, lo odiaron, odian a mi Rico, odian "andrey", me aman? lo que sea, déjenmelo en sus reviews (son como migas de pan para esta paloma escritora, me mantienen escribiendo)

 **Ciao, nos leemos~ :3**


	5. Testimonio de Skipper II

**_02/01/2016 SE BUSCA BETA: Hola, estoy buscando Beta reader para esta historia. No creí que lo fuera a necesitar, pero comienzo a ver (a esto del 4/5to capitulo, ya para la fecha) que lo necesitaré. Los capítulos se vuelven cada vez más largos y comienzo a ver pequeños errores que pudieron ser evitados de haber tenido alguien que los leyerá de primera mano. No buscó alguien con mil años en FF de experiencia, pero espero que no sea su primera vez beteando, que tenga una cuenta de email a la cual enviar los capítulos, y que ya haya escrito al menos una historia en el fandom de PoM, porque lo que más quiero es control sobre lo OoC y finalmente lo más importante: disponibilidad y flexibilidad_** (No es la primera vez que trabajo con Betas, por lo que ya tengo una forma más o menos predeterminada para trabajar y espero que eso no sea un problema :c) ** _. Sí quieres ser mi Beta, mándame un PM o déjame un Review, estaré feliz de hablar contigo, desde ya, muchas gracias :)._**

* * *

 ** _Hola Buenasssssssss, ¿como estan? yo bien, subiendo capitulo (5 capítulos en tan poco tiempo xD, lo digo porque llevo una historia de casi un año y recién lleva 8 capítulos :v)_**

 ** _Lamento sí parece apresurado, pero es porque lo es. Solo quería subirlo de una vez así que me disculpo sí hay errores, pero estaba emocionada nwn_**

 ** _Pequeños agradecimientos a..._**

 ** _Guest, Jessy. henderson, caro. ce. 98, Murasaki tachibana y KicoLovers por sus reviews, Favs, Follows. Su apoyo lo es todo y espero seguirlas/los leyendo en el futuro._**

 ** _EXPLICACIONES:_**

 ** _OCCO: Organización Contra el Crimen Organizado._**

 ** _SS: Servicio Secreto_**

 ** _Beretta 418: el arma favorita de James Bond, en los libros y primeras peliculas, luego fue reemplazada (culpen a M :c)_**

 ** _Ian fleming: Creador de James Bond._**

 ** _Smith & Wesson: la marca/fabricantes de armas más importante de EEUU._**

 ** _M1911: un modelo de arma. Búsquenla, no se las describiré :P_**

 ** _Springfield EMP: OTRO modelo de arma, chiquitita, muy chiquita._**

 ** _Cohiba Behike: Marca de puros y cigarrillos, salen alrededor de 500 dolares una cajita de 10, imaginense :c_**

 _ **(el hotel que nombró sí existe, es de 5 estrellas)**_

 _ **El 98% de las cosas que nombró sí existen en la vida real, solo digo**_.

 ** _Sin más que decir, el capitulo :3_**

* * *

 _ _Tres años atrás__

 _ _Hotel Park Hyatt__ _ _, Washington DC, Estados Unidos de norte América.__

 _ _Coordenadas: 38°53'42''N 77°02'12''O__

 _ _Fecha: -/-/2012__

 _Skipper tomó toda una hora para explicar exactamente a que iba esa reunión._

* * *

Al parecer, la _OCCO_ , había iniciado un proyecto, en conjunto con otras organizaciones secretas. El plan era simple, juntar a distintos individuos, cada uno siendo el élite de sus respectivos campos y con sus propias habilidades individuales; para convertirlos en el equipo perfecto. Se dedicarían a trabajos que otras asociaciones o brigadas no pudieran realizar solas, como también a aquellas investigaciones cuyo nivel de dificultad habían sido tan alto, que se habían atascado en el tiempo.

Skipper fue seleccionado como el líder de esa nueva división, debido a sus trabajos anteriores donde había demostrado un liderazgo innato e impecable. Kowalski, por otro lado fue escogido para el puesto de especialista en avanzada y armamento por su mismo líder. Rico era la mano derecha de Skipper cuando de tácticas y explosivos se trataba. Y, a pesar de no pertenecer a ningún sindicato, el sargento contactó a los marines para traerlo a lo que sería un nuevo equipo permanente.

Quien era un completo misterio, hasta para el superior, era P-1, o _Cabo_ , como le habían apodado. El SS había decido participar, pero bajo la condición impuesta por ellos mismos, de decidir quien entraría. Al equipo le faltaba un asesino y un experto en infiltración. Cabo era ambos, Skipper lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué él? De seguro habían más candidatos, con mayor experiencia y habilidades. Puede ser que era una prueba para el menor, pero eso arriesgaría al equipo y el Servicio Secreto lo sabía, entonces eso no debería ser, _¿o si?._

Dejó de calentarse la cabeza buscando respuestas donde sólo habían preguntas. Decidió releer el expediente de Cabo una enésima vez pero no encontró nada inusual, al igual que todas las otras veces que lo leyó. Seguía estando más censurado que corea del norte. El SS se había esmerado en dar tan poca información de su agente como era posible. Ni había nacionalidad, ni fecha de nacimiento, ni siquiera algo con que identificarlo. Solo algunos números y códigos que no lograba comprender ni dar sentido. Quizás Kowalski podría entenderlos, pero no valía la pena. Ni él sabia que estaba buscando.

Se encontraba en una suite presidencial del hotel _Park Hyatt_ que estaban pagando los impulsores del proyecto. Todas las organizaciones que no habían aportado con agentes, y aún así, estaban interesados en los servicios que la brigada podría brindar, sumaban su apoyo monetario para los gastos que pudieran llegar atener y de esta manera se aseguraban tener participación y acceso al equipo.

La suite era bastante grande. Se constataba de dos cuartos separados, un baño enorme, con ducha y bañera por separado, una sala de estar, un jacuzzi esplendido y un maravilloso balcón con vista a la ciudad capital de EEUU. En una de las habitaciones se encontraba Cabo, y en la otra Skipper.

A pesar de que Cabo ya había visitado Estados Unidos, era la primera vez que lo hacía de "turista". Desde que salieron de la base del Pentágono, el agente del SS insistió en pasear por la ciudad. Skipper se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero fue rechazado; al parecer el cabo se dio cuenta de las señales de cansancio que su cuerpo le mandaba y decidió ir solo, "para que él descansará". Y ahí se encontraba ahora, sin pegar pestaña, aún con unas ojeras terribles y bostezando a cada minuto.

Cerró las carpetas y guardó los documentos desparramados en el escritorio de su cuarto. Tomaría una buena y merecida ducha, ya que desde Inglaterra y el incidente del sistema anti-incendios que no tomaba una. Se levantó con flojera de su silla, estaba tan cansado. Los años comenzaban a sacarle las cuentas. Su cuerpo ya no respondía como antes, y sus rodillas comenzaban a debilitarse. Tal vez, debería a considerar retirarse de una vez, pero aún tenía _asuntos pendientes_ que acabar antes de irse.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño, cuando la entrada de la suite se abrió e ingresó la fuente de sus dudas actuales. Cabo llevaba al menos unas cinco bolsas de marcas exclusivas y finas en cada mano, y su inseparable maletín negro, por su puesto.

— Buenas tardes, señor — saludó sonriente mientras dejaba las bolsas en el sillón de la sala de estar. Skipper leía, en las marcas de los paquetes de su interno, _Armani, Channel, Gucci, Prada, Dolce & Gabbana_ y otras marcas que ni había tenido la oportunidad de ver así de cerca en su vida.

— B-Buenas tardes, cadete. ¿Y todo _eso_?— Skipper señaló a las comprar que el menor había realizado, y este sólo sonrió inocentemente.

—Ah, ¿esto?, solo trajes, corbatas y camisas que compré— Cabo comenzó a abrir las bolsas y mostrándole el contenido a su superior.

Atuendos lujosos fueron mostrados uno a uno. Camisas de distintos colores y diseños, que combinaban con las corbatas que Cabo compró, iban siendo modeladas frente a Skipper — De Inglaterra no he traído nada. ¡Estos son de lo más cómodo que me he probado en una tienda en la vida!

Estaba seguro que ahí, por lo menos habían diez mil dolares solo en ropa. No hallaba de donde pudo el chico sacar tanto dinero. Para comenzar ¿Quien gastaba tanto en solo "disfraces de pingüino" cuando se podían arrendar? Aparentemente, Cabo lo hacía. Sí el niñato creía que eran cómodos, bien por él, pero a Skipper no se le podía sacar de su traje militar ni cuando estaba de vacaciones.

— En Inglaterra tenía un armario lleno. Diferentes trajes, camisas, zapatos y corbatas caras. Son fascinantes las texturas y los colores que poseen, ¿no lo cree, señor? — Cabo comenzó a relatar su estilo de vida en su país mientras iba doblando y empaquetando las prendas de vuelta en sus bolsas respectivas. Skipper se resignó a escucharlo mientras le observaba como ojeaba las telas con una mirada soñadora. Su vista azul cielo fue a parar contra la de su superior. Volvió a sonreír, pero la melancolía se leía en su rostro.

— ¿Sabía, señor, que se nos descuenta TODO de nuestro sueldo?— Skipper lo miró dudoso, no comprendía a que se refería y Cabo se dio cuenta. Decidió proseguir con un ejemplo para iluminar al oficial— Las prendas que nos da el Servicio Secreto, son todas hechas a la medida, con las mejores telas de Europa y por los mejores modista que el continente puede ofrecer, pero como dice el nombre, es un "servicio". Sí dañamos nuestras armas o nuestras ropas, los arreglos y repuestos se descuentan de nuestra paga. Sí usamos más de un cartucho de balas de los que son "necesarios", según ellos, se resta. Hay veces en las que los agentes menos experimentados quedan sin nada al final del mes.

El sargento no se imaginaba que ese fuera el sistema del SS. Era más crudo de lo que creía y parecía más un sacrificio que un servicio. Ahora comprendía porque los agentes siempre parecían buscar una solución más "limpia" que los soldados. Ellos trataban de cumplir su objetivo los más prolijamente, mientras los suyos desperdiciaban balas de más, sin nunca importarles donde fueran a caer sí no era al que debían de asesinar. Era una realidad muy diferente a la que el vivía.

— "Sí quieres pescar peces gordos, debes verte como uno", ese es el lema extraoficial del SS. Estamos prácticamente obligados a funcionar de manera coordenada e intachable — se quedó mirando su maletín negro, su contenido era un misterio para todos lo que no fueran Cabo. Su superior solo había logrado identificar de que estaba compuesto, en los dos días que ya se conocían. Era de algún metal anti balas recubierto de cuero natural negro, según Kowalski. Rico probó que estaba en lo correcto tras dispararle a la valija de Cabo (mientras este no veía)— No desperdiciamos ni balas ni tiempo. Actuamos de manera impecable, cumplimos el objetivo y desaparecemos en la oscuridad.

Skipper no sabía que decir ante el relato de su cadete. Parecía en ese momento que, el más agotado, era Cabo. Suspiró pesadamente y se acerco a su interno. No sabía que decirle, por lo que solo se revolvió el cabello como a un niño y le ordenó ir a dormir más un "mañana tendremos entrenamiento y no quiero a mis chicos cansados". El interno cerró sus ojos mientras jugaban con su cabello, y los mantuvo así hasta que escucho el _clic_ de la puerta del baño. Antes de que la voz de su sargento se perdiera en el lavabo, le escuchó decir un "Buenas noches, joven Cabo", a lo que solo pudo sonreír.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Skipper. Eran alrededor de las seis y media. Se cambió de ropa, no sin antes darse una ligera ducha. Una vez que estaba listo, fue a revisar a su nuevo interno. Seguía dormido, estaba rodeado de las compras de ayer. Su pijama consistía en una camiseta simple y blanca más su ropa interior. Seguramente se fue a dormir tarde por guardar sus nuevas prendas en el ropero de la habitación. Chequeó la hora una vez más antes de despertar al cabo. _7:10, buena hora para_ _desadormecerse,_ _pensó._

Iba a ingresar en el cuarto, pero al pisar una de las vigas del piso flotante, este sonó ligeramente. La débil resonancia fue suficiente para que Cabo se levantara aceleradamente y sacara su _Beretta 418,_ un arma sin mucha fuerza de impacto, pero que podía detener a un atacante, de ser necesario. Era un arma pequeña y muy estilizada, pero debido a su diseño, no era un arma de combate especialmente "peligrosa"; aún así, Skipper levantó ambas manos con una ligera sonrisa que no dejaba de ser algo nerviosa.

— _¡_ _Wow, wow, wow!,_ ¡tranquilo, James Bond!. Soy solo yo— Reconoció la diminuta pistola enseguida, era la favorita del agente 007, lo sabia porque él era un gran admirador de la literatura y las adaptaciones de la saga de Ian Fleming.  
—De v-verdad que lo siento, Skipper, señor— guardó nuevamente la pistola bajo su almohada y se paró de la cama. Cabo bajó su arma en el momento que se dio cuenta a quien apuntaba. Aun adormilado, se disculpó arrepentido de haber reaccionado así ante su general.— no volverá a suceder, se lo prometo.  
— No pasa nada, Cabo. Fuiste entrenado para esto, además... Yo también reaccionaría así — rió recordando que él tenia una Smith & Wesson en su velador, por sí acaso algo llegará a suceder. _E_ _ra un paranoico_. Jamás esperó una reacción tan violenta como la que tuvo Cabo, seguía sin interiorizar que el chico era un espía, un asesino, un agente, igual que él, y que pasó por un entrenamiento tan o más duró que el suyo propio.

Cabo vio la hora en el reloj de su cómoda y casi se desmalla. Eran pasadas las setecientas horas, y el estaba acostumbrado a madrugar. Se notaba que un día no era suficiente para acostumbrarse al nuevo horario que tenían los estadounidenses.

— L-lo siento tanto, Sargento Skipper. ¡Es tan tarde! ¡No se que d-decir!— el cabo se recompuso como pudo, tomó la bata de baño que se encontraba en el armario del cuarto y se dirigió a la ducha corriendo, no sin antes ser detenido por su superior, quien le miro calmado y le recordó que aún era el primer día en EEUU y que no había de que preocuparse, puesto que tenían tiempo de sobra.

Por más reconfortantes que sonarán sus palabras, Cabo seguía preocupado. Estaba dejando una terrible mala impresión, con razón les costaba creer que era un verdadero agente del SS. Se miró en el espejo. Observó sus grandes ojos celestes y su cuerpo delgado. Pasó sus manos por sus clavículas marcadas y subió por su cuello a sus mejillas. De verdad que daba la impresión de ser con suerte un adolescente. Suspiró y se preparó para tomar una ducha fría.

No se demoró más diez minutos en salir del baño. Sus pies aún húmedos entre sus dedos, iban dejando pequeñas y efímeras huellas en el piso de madera. Alguna ventana de la suite debía de estar abierta, porque comenzaban a congelarse sus orejas; su cabello no era lo suficiente largo como para protegerlas y la altura del edificio no hacía nada para reducir las corrientes de aire gélido que ingresaban. Ingresó en su habitación correspondiente y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo con la toalla del hotel. Al pasar unos quince minutos, Cabo salió de su cuarto luciendo un _Christian Dior_ azul marino que resaltaba su mirada. Y unos zapatos _Prada_ , de piel de cocodrilo, color chocolate como su cabello. Se puso sus _gemelos_ de plata simples y un prendedor para su corbata que hacían juego. En su porta armas que llevaba atado en su pecho, oculto bajo su chaqueta, llevaba su fiel Beretta en el lado izquierdo, junto a su corazón y en el compartimiento derecho llevaba una M1911. Pero esas no eran todas, en su tobillo llevaba una Springfield EMP en caso de que todo fallará.

El sargento se encontraba leyendo un diario nacional, posiblemente el New York Times, o alguno de su calibre. Llevaba el mismo uniforme con el que lo conoció, pero esta vez, las mangas eran cortas para soportar la época de verano. Skipper levantó la vista de su periódico para parar en la figura aturdidora que el menor representaba. Se levantó dejando el diario en la mesa de centro, tomó un bolso pequeño donde llevaba sus documentos. Parecía común y corriente, pero dentro tenía una caja fuerte donde guardaba las carpetas.

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó tomando su copia de las llaves de la suite. — en el camino podemos tomarnos un café.

Cabo asintió ligeramente y se acercó a la puerta junto a su superior, el cual le abrió la puerta para que saliera de la gran habitación. Escuchó la entrada cerrarse tras él y comenzó a avanzar a paso lento por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Skipper presionó el botón del primer piso cuando escuchó una risita aniñada junto a él.

—¿Que es tan gracioso, cadete?— preguntó haciéndose una idea de lo que podía ser.

— Nada, solo recordé cuando el sistema contra incendios se volvió loco de vuelta en Inglaterra— rió un poco más y miró a Skipper. Este solo sonreía tristemente, esos _Yolanda_ eran los últimos que le quedaban, eran de colección y los trajo de Sudamérica en alguna misión que ya casi no recordaba — Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba. Ayer cuando fui de comprar vi estos y me acordé de usted — El sargento lo miro fijamente sacar algo de su maletín misterioso.— espero que esto reparé el daño de sus cigarrillos.

Skipper estaba maravillado con lo que veía, una caja de cinco "Cohiba Behike". Era una edición de bolsillo. Y aunque no era fanático de los puros, estaba encantado. Ese pequeño paquete valdría por lo menos unos 250 dolares estadounidenses, sí es que no eran más. Era un buen parche para la perdida de sus amados Yolanda.

— Yo… Muchas gracias, Cabo— los tomó entre sus manos y apreció la fina cajetilla, la envoltura de los cigarros y el aroma del tabaco. Todo era de una alta calidad— No era necesario pero, gracias.

— No es nada, sargento Skipper — Respondió dulcemente como todo en el muchacho. Y mientras bajaba del elevador, continuó — Ha sido solo una muestra de mi apreciación a su persona.

Skipper no comprendió muy bien lo que dijo, pero no le importó, seguía maravillado con los cigarros. Debatió sí abrirlos ahí mismo o no, pero determinó que eran para ocasiones más especiales que solo la curiosidad infantil que le invadía en el momento. Caminaron por las calles, paseando y disfrutando la agradable temperatura y vista que la capital de Estados Unidos les ofrecía. Su caminata acabo al llegar a la cafetería más cercana a su hotel.

En el momento que abrieron la puerta de vidrio del café, percibieron el exquisito aroma que desprendía. La sensación cálida de la tienda les invitaba a pasar y tomar su orden. No se resistieron y caminaron hacia la barra. El barista era un chico rubio y delgado, con una sonrisa que combatía con la del cabo. Skipper ordenó un cappuccino simple y su cadete un moccaccino. El sargento se ofreció a pagar por las bebidas a pesar de la insistencia de Cabo por dejarle pagar su parte.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos más recorriendo las calles, llegaron a su objetivo. La base provisional del pentágono era un edificio alto, de unos siete pisos, cubierto de ventanas polarizadas color negro. En el primer piso había una especie de recepción, contaba con una maquina de rayos X para revisar a los que entraban y había un guardia en cada esquina, todos armados. La misma agente del día anterior les dio la bienvenida. Siguieron a la pelirroja hasta los campos de entrenamiento bajo techo que las instalaciones disponían. Era un área de unos 60 metros cuadrados mínimo, daba la sensación de ser un gimnasio, pero tanto el piso como las paredes y techo alto era completamente blancos. Inmaculados. Cerca de la entrada había un pasillo que se dividía en dos, cada división guiaba a un cambiador, uno para damas y otro para varones.

Skipper llevo a Cabo al camarín de varones, y abrió dos casilleros que se encontraban dentro. Le pasó las llaves del "44", a él le correspondía el "40". Dentro de cada casillero había un uniforme para hacer ejercicio, eran bastante simples, pantalones, camisetas y unos polerones grises.

Cabo se hallaba desatando su corbata cuando Kowalski y Rico llegaron. Esa mañana les tocaba un entrenamiento bastante duro. La idea era ver los niveles físicos en los que se hallaba el grupo mediante una serie de pruebas de campo estilo militar. Pista de obstáculos, muros de escalar y practica de tiros, eran algunos de los exámenes que darían. Al pasar uso minutos, todo el grupo ya estaba listo y con la ropa de ejercicio, aunque solo Kowalski y Cabo llevaban los polerones y Rico andaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, solo sus placas de identificación adornaban su cuello.

En la primera hora calentaron y rindieron pruebas de velocidad y resistencia. El mejor fue Rico, luego Cabo, Skipper y finalmente Kowalski. Los datos los iba recolectando una computadora con sensor de movimiento, que ademas registraba a los individuos y guardaba la información relevante de ellos; como el peso, la masa muscular, temperatura, velocidad, etc. Con dos horas ya de entrenamiento, habían acabado con las pruebas de agilidad, donde Cabo les dio una paliza a sus superiores. Quizá tuviera piernas cortas que reducían su habilidad, pero su bajo peso corporal, su juventud y años de entrenamiento, le convertían en un blanco difícil hasta para el más experimentado.

En cuanto a las practicas de puntería, los resultados fueron por sobre excelentes, pero se veía que estos dependerían de la herramienta que utilizaran. Kowalski se había especializado en armas largas para grandes distancias, como lo eran los francotiradores. Skipper y Rico tenían una maestría en el ataque a mediana distancia, siendo el sargento superior entre los dos, pero eso no importaba, porque Rico tenía como terreno de _confort_ los explosivos. Cabo, por otro lado, mostró un gran manejo en armamento pequeño, como lo eran las pistolas (su preciada Beretta) como también las armas arrojadizas, por ejemplo dagas y cuchillos. Finalmente, en enfrentamiento mano a mano, Skipper fue el que más se desatacó junto a Cabo, quien de no ser por altura, posiblemente hubiera salido en primer lugar.

Estaban comparando sus resultados y apunto de irse a las duchas, cuando Skipper recibió una llamada. El resto del grupo siguieron hablando entre ellos, Rico se jactaba de su rendimiento (superior en todo aspecto a Kowalski), Cabo en cambio fue humilde, porque era verdad que en físico predominaba frente a su compañero, pero en cuanto a inteligencia y conocimiento, no era nadie junto él. Continuaron conversando de otros temas, no sin antes Rico llevarse unos cuantos retos de parte de Kowalski por seguir pavoneándose, _parecían llevarse bien a pesar de eso,_ Cabo notó.

Tras unos segundos, Skipper cortó la llamada y se dirigió a paso apresurado y una sonrisa emocionada, a su equipo, tenía que contarles algo que no se esperaba que pasaría ese mismo día.

— Muchachos… Tenemos una misión. _Nuestra primera misión juntos._

* * *

 _ **Sí Cabito les parece muy Over Powered, no se preocupen, que todavía no llegamos a quien es realmente su personaje.**_

 _ **¿Quien creen que murió?, Yo creo que es algo obvio, pero lo importante es saber porque y como.**_

 _ **Para esta historia tengo DOS finales, uno es el real, y otro es alternativo. Sí les gusta la Sci-Fi al estilo de The X files (los archivos secretos X) y además les gustan las teorias conspirativas locas, son bienvenidos a leer la continuación que le haré a este Fic.**_

 _ **Sí tienen problemas con el Skipper/Marlene, no se preocupen que habrá una pequeña importante mención pero que no pasará de eso.**_

 ** _Saqué la cuenta y al parecer, esta historia acaba alrededor de los 20 capitulos, más la continuación de las que les hablé, obviamente._**

 ** _Gracias por leer, espero ver sus reviews, reclamos y sugerencias (?)._**

 ** _Ciao~_**


	6. Adelanto - La Bitácora de Cabo I

**ADELANTO DE CAPITULO, EL CAPITULO COMPLETO ESTARÁ DISPONIBLE PRONTO EN AO3**

* * *

 _Agente P-1 reportando._

 _Bitácora número 102. 1. 2012._

 _Coordenadas: 41°53′35″N 12°28′58″E_

 _Mision:_ _––––––_

 _Estado: Completada. Exitosa. Sin Bajas._

 _Iniciando_ _reporte…_

* * *

Italia es hermosa. Punto.

No hay nada más que decir, ni nada que discutir.

Tal vez eran las bellas edificaciones de los tiempos antiguos. Los pequeños detalles que contaban la historia de nuestros antepasados. La forma en que el pasado y su romanticismo envolvían el paisaje.

Tal vez era su gente, la forma en la que sonreían y expresaban en su bella lengua calidez. Tal vez el mar que baña sus playas tranquilas, con sus aguas claras y calmadas que invitaban a sumergirse en su misterio. Tal vez…

Pero para P-1, el simple atardecer que se escondía tras los cerros verdes cubiertos en viñas, era suficiente para declarar que, efectivamente, Italia era preciosa.

Para Cabo, era la calidez de los rayos del sol que tornaban las tablas de arce bajo sus pies, de un bello color rojizo. Era el cielo bendito que parecía la obra maestra del que _está arriba_. El reflejo dorado en las pesadas y añejas vigas de hierro que daban camino al tren, y el aroma a frescura y a una melancolía que no podía dar nombre.

En el momento en que la suave briza desordeno su cabello, Cabo decidió que sí, _Italia era hermosa._

Observando el paisaje, ligeramente distraído, fue como lo encontró su superior, él que por fin había abandonado su uniforme militar y lo había sustituido por un traje elegante, que quizá no era de la misma calidad que la que su cabo suele usar, pero si era lo más refinado que había usado en años.

— ¿Disfrutando el paisaje, joven Cabo? —pregunto Skipper, con cierta sonrisa pícara.

P-1 solo sonrió con su usual e inocente risa, llena de orgullo por ver que su superior llevaba puesto lo que le había escogido. Por lo que el Dr. Kowalski le decía a través del auricular en su oído derecho, solo había visto a Skipper así en las fotos de su boda.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Kowalski. ¿Por qué no mejor haces algo útil y haces tu trabajo? — Respondió Skipper a través de su audífono en su oreja izquierda, puesto que era zurdo. Su tono era sarcástico, pero la sonrisa que mostraba mientras lo decía hacía saber a Cabo que todo era una simple broma entre los dos. Seguramente era una situación normal, dada su larga amistad.

Hoyó la risa poco sutil de Kowalski, quien se encontraba escondido en una torre de agua vacía, a 2 kilómetros de su posición actual; su trabajo era vigilar, a ellos y al tren que estaban por abordar, con ayuda de su confiable rifle francotirador Lobáyev y un sistema de vigilancia satelital que enviaba imágenes en vivo a las múltiples pantallas que instalaron en la torre.

— En eso estoy, señor — respondió medio riendo — Hasta el momento no hay cambios en el monitor, el tren sigue en su curso original, debería de llegar en unos 3 minutos a la estación.

— ¿Qué hay con el objetivo? ¿Sigue en el mismo vagón? — Cuestionó su superior.

— Sí, señor. Sexto vagón, junto con lo que parecen ser dos personas más; — se escuchaban sus dedos teclear y cliquear, en el monitor, buscando más información para ofrecer — tal como dice el reporte de misión, en los vagone hay alrededor de 30 personas, podrían ser civiles como hostiles. Nuestros agentes de campo no han reportado cambios.

— Muy bien, Kowalski, infórmame si ves algún cambio, por más mínimo que sea. No sabemos con quién estamos lidiando.

Cabo pudo sentir la seriedad de su superior, incluso sin verle el rostro, solo por su voz, ronca y gruesa, probablemente un efecto secundario de una vida de cigarrillos y whisky escoces. Aun le sorprendía la autoridad que su voz emitía.

Cabo prácticamente no lo conocía, pero algo (incomprensible y desconocido) en su voz le comunicaba que estaba dispuesto a seguir a éste hombre de aquí al fin del mundo.

Era un sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo entero, una sensación que iba contra cada nervio que P-1 poseía, que contradecía todo lo que sabía, cada pedazo que información que conocía, toda enseñanza de su entrenamiento y su instinto de sobrevivencia básico; pero por un segundo, o quizá solo una fracción de un milisegundo, Cabo se permitió experimentar ésta nueva emoción de lealtad ciega, pura e injustificada. Se dejó envolver en lo desconocido mientras un pensamiento, que luego iba a enterrar en su más profundo ser, se barajaba en su ordenada mente.

Que sí, por éste soldado más en país donde cientos mueren al año, que por éste hombre más del montón, _estaba dispuesto a recibir una bala en el pecho…_


	7. Aviso Super Importante

**Aviso importante**

Hola ¿cómo están? Yo todo bien por aquí, disfrutando la vida universitaria (es horrible, el infierno en la tierra, me pregunto qué mierda hago con mi vida cada segundo del día C: )

Para los que no me conocen soy Nella, escritora de Only Human, es decir, este fic.

Hace poco más de un año, deje de actualizar por una serie de eventos que me impidieron escribir (mi computadora se volvió loca y perdí muchos archivos, entre ellos el capítulo 6, **La bitácora de Cabo** , me cambie de liceo, me hackearon mi cuenta de email entre otras y perdí la de Fanfiction, me prepare para la PSU y finalmente entre en la Universidad este año a estudiar Tecnología Médica) Todo esto me mantuvo alejada de abrir el Word y volver a escribir para ustedes.

Quiero que sepan que _**NO HE ABANDONADO ESTA HISTORIA, NI LO PIENSO HACER,**_ este es uno de mis mayores logros, puesto que jamás he sido realmente buena en el arte de la literatura, por lo que me estaba esforzando por tratar de crear una buena historia, con buenos personajes y que fuera entretenida de escribir y leer. Leer sus reviews, aunque fueran pocos, me llenaban de alegría y ganas de seguir escribiendo y contando esta historia que hasta el día de hoy no deja mi mente. Por todo esto y más he decidido continuar este fic, pero no aquí, sino que en Archive of our own (o AO3 para los amigos) AO3 es una plataforma mucho más versátil, y que una artista visual como yo puede aprovechar, en AO3 podrán no solo disfrutar la historia sino que también podre compartir contenido como imágenes, videos, links, etc, para hacer la historia más versátil (por ejemplo, en vez de darles largas explicaciones de como luce un símbolo, podría subir la imagen, de esa manera la historia es más entretenida de leer y más fácil de seguir. Aparte de que por fin podre escribir EEUU con un punto entre l xD)

 **Espero tener el capítulo 6 para junio, en la primera o segunda semana, por el momento estoy releyendo y arreglando los capítulos existentes y pasándolos a AO3, donde pueden encontrarme como Nella _ Paulina (sin espacios. Dejare el link en mi Bio)**

Me gustaría agradecer toda a la gente que continúo leyendo y dejando comentarios en este fic a pesar de todo este tiempo, esto es para ustedes. Espero que el contenido que viene sea suficiente para compensar todo el tiempo que este fic estuvo pausado.

Los veré en AO3, gracias por su paciencia, y a los nuevos por la oportunidad :)


End file.
